ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Elite
|resides = Oakdale, CA |alignment = Face |current_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Alliance |style = Powerhouse/Brawler |entrance theme = "Mudshuvel" by Staind }} Wrestling Moves Finisher Move(s) *Final Cut(RKO) *Fall from Grace (Hanging Vertical Suplex into Side Effect) Signature Move(s) *High Angled Spinebuster *Powerslam *Spear *Three Amigos *Powerbomb Frequently Used Moves: *DDT *Drop kick *Clothesline *German Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Snap Jab *Elbow smash *Running STO *Surfboard *Samoan Drop *Bulldog *Leg Sweep *Neck breaker *Punch combinations *Mount and punch Entrance Theme *'Current Theme:' "Mudshuvel" by Staind *'Previous Themes:' "Downfall" by Trust Company, "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage Entrance Discription The lights go out, and spotlights begin to search around the arena. Mudshovel played by Staind begins to play as the base line begins. You Take Away... I Feel the Same... The guitar riff breaks out, and Drake appears from one of the crowd entrances, and is nodding his head to the music. Blue and green lights begin shooting around the arena as the spotlight fades. He begins his descent from the top of the arena, slapping hands with fans as he makes his way to the ring. You Can't Feel My Anger, You Can't Feel My Pain. You Can't feel my Torment, Driving Me Insane. I Can't Fight These Feelings, They Bring Only Pain. You Can't Take Away, Make Me Whole Again. He hops on the Barricade, and tosses both his shirt and hat into the crowd. He lifts his arms up over his head, and the crowd begins to cheer. Drake hops down, and slides into the ring. You Will Feel My ANGER, You Will Feel My PAIN. You Will Feel My Torment, Driving You Insane. You Wont Take Away, I'll Be Whole Again. Drake hops onto the middle turnbuckle, and again raises his arms to cheers. He jumps down, and begins to use the ropes to stretch. Appearance: Drake has blue eyes, and short, but kinda spiky dirty blond hair. He has a very outlined body. He has the word Animus tattooed on his right fore arm. Ring Attire: He wears long blue denim shorts, White hand wraps that have the image of a dragon etched in them, and he wears Wrestling shoes. Background Drake is one of the guys that if you mess with him, be ready to get whats coming to you. He is very determined, and will not give up if he knows he can continue a fight. He had some friends, who made bad choices, in which he got involved in, and since then he has been by himself, not relying on anyone, unless he trusts them completely. If he knows you are going to fight dirty, he will play dirty as well. Once your a friend of his, he'll always have your back no matter the odds. He doesn't lose his temper easily, he's more conservative than aggressive. He has been known to do something someone his size could not do. He is willing to take risks to get the job done. EWA Career: To be completed. Tag Teams & Stables O.W.N.D. Members *Drake Elite *Darkstylz Entrance * Theme - "4 Words" by Bullet For My Valentine When 4 Words start to play the lights fade, Red and blue lights start to flash around the arena, then when the music kicks in some more Fireworks go off. When The fireworks stop and the smoke disappears it reveals Darkstylz and Drake Elite. Drake looks at DarkStylz, then nods his head, then stares at the crowd and nods his head a bit as he puts his arms up. DarkStylz nods his head as he stares at Drake and then kneels down in front of Drake and he stares at the crowd while he nods his head to the beat as well and puts his arms across his chest while his hands do the devil horns. Drake then walks to the right side and starts to slap hands with the fans as he walks down the aisle While DarkStylz walks down the left side and slaps hands with the few fans that he has. Drake then jumps on the apron, and climbs in through the middle rope, he goes to a turnbuckle, climbs it, and pumps his arms to get the crowd cheering. He jumps down and then walks over to the ropes and sets one foot on the middle rope, and lays his other knee across the top, and then bounces with one of his arms raised up While DarkStylz walks up the steps and jumps onto the top of the turnbuckle where he lets out a might roar with the music, facing the crowd. After he does that he does a back flip landing on his feet. (After that is all done Drake get down and use the ropes to stretch out his arms while Darkstylz stretches his legs.) Tag Team Moves *Death Device (Drake picks up a person and has them sit on his shoulders. While Darkstylz gets to the top of a turnbuckle and does a drop kick to the guy who is on Drakes shoulders) *Dark Strike (Drake starts doing the 3 amigos, and when he's about to do the third one, DarkStylz runs to the ropes, jump off the top and spears the guy from Drake's shoulders) *The Elite Force (Darkstylz does a suplex on the ropes, and catapult the opponent off it in the air, Drake then catches him on his shoulder and does a running powerslam) *Face Heel Bash (Darkstylz does a belly to belly suplex, set them up in the corner, then he grabs his legs while Drake goes up top, Drake does a taunt and then they both hit at the same time, Drake for the head, and Darkstylz for the nuts.) Finisher *OWND (Drake does three power bombs to their opponents. ANd Every time he does a Power bomb the Crowd shouts out a letter. O. for the first one. W for the second one. N for the third. ANd After the third, Drake is next to a turnbuckle with DarkStylz on top of it, Drake then tosses the opponent to him who does the final power bomb from the top of the turnbuckle as the crowd shouts out D! You Got OWND!!!) Aeon Members * Garry Fraser *Mark Fletcher *Drake Elite *Psyko Entrance * Theme - "Before Aeons Came" by Behemoth Enterance TBA Tag Team Moves *In Your Face - The bigger of the two members gets their opponent on their shoulder while the other climbs the turnbuckle. The member on the turnbuckle does a flying shining wizard. *That's Gonna Hurt - One of the members gets a man on their shoulder, and performs the Alabama Slam, while the other member runs up and does a back cracker with the slam. *Be My Guest - One member whips the opponent to the ropes and then gets on all fours, the other member then runs and uses his partner as a step up and lands on the opponent and does a Hurricanrana, the first member follow this up with an elbow drop to the chest. Finisher *End of Age - One member does a package piledriver, then tosses them over himself, into the waiting arms of the other teammate, and he does a brainbuster suplex. Championships & Accomplishments *EWA Synergy Champion (w/Darkstylz) (MNS 04/07/08 - Honour & Glory 07/07/08) (90 Days) *EWA Prime Time Champion (TNU 09/04/08 - Sinners VI) (Too Short) Links To Current & Former EWA Wrestlers * Garry Fraser *Richard Bison *Sense Green *Venome *Danny Chaos *Tuffy *Robert Garland *Shawn Fury Category:Wrestlers